Melodi Patah
by fariacchi
Summary: Melodi itu selalu mematahkan hatinya, namun ia hanya menunggu. Menunggu sampai saatnya ia yang akan mematahkan melodi itu dan membawa keluar gadis itu bersamanya. # HitsuXHina, canon, AR, AT. Sebuah hadiah untuk CherryCho79.


**Ringkasan: **Melodi itu selalu mematahkan hatinya, namun ia hanya menunggu. Menunggu sampai saatnya ia yang akan mematahkan melodi itu dan membawa keluar gadis itu bersamanya. # HitsuXHina. Sebuah hadiah untuk CherryCho79.

Sebuah hadiah untuk **CherryCho79**. HitsugayaXHinamori _oneshot: semi-canon, AR (Alternate Reality), AT (Alternate Timeline), angst._

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

**Melodi Patah**

_~mengacaukan harmoni, meruntuhkan nada~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Tidak pernah sekali pun Hitsugaya Toushiro berhenti memikirkan gadis itu.

Tidak, meski sudah tidak tampak lagi senyum di wajah itu. Tidak, meski sudah tidak tampak lagi pipi penuh yang memerah itu. Tidak, meski sudah tidak tampak lagi helai rambut berkilau yang tergelung itu.

Tidak, bahkan ketika gadis itu tidak lagi mampu untuk sekedar mengucapkan nama Hitsugaya melalui bibirnya yang bergetar.

Mata gadis itu selalu memandang Hitsugaya dari balik selnya ketika Hitsugaya berdiri di sana, mengamati makanan yang belum tersentuh di depan pintu sel.

Sudah berapa lama?

Hitsugaya tidak lagi menghitung. Segalanya berakhir sebelum Hitsugaya sempat mengingat awalnya.

"Taichou…"

Melodi itu terdengar. Bergetar—rapuh, begitu ringkih dan menyayat hati.

Hitsugaya tidak pernah berhenti menyadari pandangan kosong yang dilontarkan padanya. Pandangan yang menelanjanginya, seolah dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar onggokan benda tak berarti yang menghalangi gadis itu untuk melihat yang ingin dilihatnya.

"Taichou…"

Tapi Hitsugaya tidak pernah sekali pun membentak gadis itu atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Atas panggilan yang tidak ditujukan kepadanya. Atas tatapan yang tidak diberikan untuknya. Atas kenyataan yang selalu dilarikan dari hadapannya.

Tidak sekali pun.

"Taichou…"

Sudah berapa lama?

Mengapa waktu seolah tidak berjalan di tempat itu?

Hitsugaya menatap, mengingat jelas segalanya. Anyir darah, kematian… jeritan…

"Taichou…"

Luka di tubuh gadis itu mungkin sudah tak kasat mata. Namun tidak perlu menjadi Hitsugaya untuk mampu melihat lubang menganga di hati gadis itu.

Menganga begitu lebar, tidak terobati. Meski yang tertusuk bukan gadis itu. Meski gadis itu hanya ingin melindungi pria itu. Meski gadis itu sudah diancam hukuman tak termaafkan karena menyebrang sisi. Meski gadis itu akhirnya hanya bermandikan darah pria yang tertusuk dua belas pedang dari seluruh sudut. Meski gadis itu kemudian hanya menjerit begitu pilu, memohon ampunan untuk pria yang tertawa mencemooh _shinigami_. Atau… meski segalanya hanya sudah berakhir beberapa musim lalu.

Ya, Hitsugaya tidak berhenti memikirkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak merangkak satu inci pun dari keadaannya saat itu. Saat bermandikan darah, saat air mata habis, saat berada di tengah jeruji sel kosong yang dingin.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kenapa…?"

Selalu sama.

Setiap hari, seperti melodi yang patah, Hitsugaya mendengarnya. Hitsugaya menatapnya, mencermati noda-noda kesedihan di bayangan gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku…?"

Hitsugaya tidak pernah meninggalkan gadis itu. Selalu, selalu mengamatinya, berada begitu dekat di sisinya—hanya terpisah oleh batang besi dan jurang tipis bernama ironi.

"Kenapa… Taichou?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Hitsugaya mengamati helai-helai yang rontok di antara halusnya _yukata_ yang membalut tubuh kurus. Membiarkan Hitsugaya mengubur kenangan akan sosok gadis itu lebih dalam setiap detiknya.

Sudah berapa lama?

Kapan melodi yang patah akan kembali?

Langit tidak menjadi soal. Tempat itu tersembunyi, jauh tertanam di paling bawah. Hitsugaya tahu. Matahari tidak akan mencapai tempat itu. Tidak ada sinar yang akan menyentuh lubang di gadis itu.

Tidak meski Hitsugaya berusaha.

"Taichou… kenapa…?"

Hitsugaya tidak menyingkirkan pandangannya satu detik pun dari gadis itu. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu di sana. Hanya melodi patah yang selalu sama. Hitsugaya sudah mengingatnya dengan jelas, bahwa detik ketika sebuah nama diluncurkan dari bibir gadis itu, maka itulah saatnya keluar dari khayal tanpa matahari.

"Kenapa…?"

Hitsugaya memandang mata kosong gadis itu. Melaluinya, Hitsugaya melihat waktu yang tidak berputar. Rusak. Berhenti. Tanpa meninggalkan kesempatan untuk direkatkan kembali.

"Aizen Taichou…"

Dan itulah saatnya.

Hitsugaya akan membuka pintu sel, meletakkan nampan makanan tak tersentuh tepat di hadapan kaki gadis itu. Kemudian Hitsugaya akan pergi, kembali di hari berikutnya, menatap, mengamati, lalu membuka pintu sel lagi.

Melodi patah yang tidak pernah berhenti menyuarakan nada yang sama.

Namun Hitsugaya tidak lelah.

Derit jeruji dingin mengalun. Langkah-langkah kosong menggema. Kehangatan semangkuk sup menguap. Suara gadis itu menutup. Melodi sudah mencapai titik tertinggi yang bisa diraih dengan tertatih.

Waktunya Hitsugaya untuk kembali, dan mengulangi segalanya esok hari.

"Taichou…"

Siapa yang mampu bertanya mengapa kaki Hitsugaya kali ini seolah menempel dengan lantai kusam yang diam?

Hitsugaya diam. Mengamati, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya jutaan kali sepanjang hidup. Mengamati sinar tipis kehidupan yang berpendar di mata gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Seperti itulah sebuah improvisasi melodi akan mengacaukan harmoni. Meruntuhkan seluruh nada yang tersusun di atas puing-puing rapuh bernama kehidupan.

Sudah berapa lama?

Baru beberapa satuan waktu ketika melodi itu mencapai titik berbeda, lalu patah kembali. Berserakan di ujung kaki yang bergesekkan dengan lantai yang pura-pura tuli.

"Aku mencintaimu… Taichou…"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah patahan itu berserakan tanpa pernah terkumpul kembali, Hitsugaya bergerak dan menyentuh gadis itu.

"Aizen Taichou…"

Hitsugaya memeluk gadis itu.

Terasa seperti sesosok boneka tanpa jiwa yang bicara dengan nada datar. Seperti sebuah batang tipis yang ringan dan dingin. Seperti bunga sakura layu yang kelopaknya berterbangan ketika disentuh.

Namun Hitsugaya tidak melepaskannya, tidak juga bersuara. Seolah Hitsugaya mengira suaranya akan merusak melodi itu jauh lebih dari yang sudah terjadi dengan sendirinya.

"Taichou…"

Tidak pernah sekali pun Hitsugaya Toushiro berhenti memikirkan gadis itu.

Tidak, meski sudah tidak tampak lagi senyum di wajah itu. Tidak, meski sudah tidak tampak lagi pipi penuh yang memerah itu. Tidak, meski sudah tidak tampak lagi helai rambut berkilau yang tergelung itu.

Tidak, bahkan ketika gadis itu tidak lagi mampu untuk sekedar mengucapkan nama Hitsugaya melalui bibirnya yang bergetar.

Tidak, bahkan ketika gadis itu tidak bergerak dalam pelukannya. Tidak pernah, meski gadis itu merantai cintanya dengan yang lain, dan tidak menyadari melodi patah yang selalu disuarakannya tanpa henti.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Melodi itu selalu mematahkan hati Hitsugaya. Namun Hitsugaya Toushiro tidak membencinya.

Hitsugaya hanya menunggu.

Menunggu sampai saat dirinya mematahkan melodi itu dan membawa keluar gadis itu bersamanya—

"Aku mencintaimu… Hinamori…"

—menuju sebuah nada harmonis imajiner yang tidak akan patah untuk selamanya.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Saya tidak pernah bermimpi akan membuat sebuah fanfiksi dengan pair HitsuHina sebelumnya. Kelabilan parah membuat mood saya benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi. Selain angst, ini saya jadikan eksperimen gaya menulis yang berbeda. Semoga tidak terlalu merepotkan untuk dinikmati.

Dipersembahkan dengan penuh kesungguhan kepada Cho, _hunie_ saya tercinta atas segalanya. _Hunie_, _you're my melody_. Makasih sudah selalu menemaniku dalam segala kondisi. _Saranghae, hunie_.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Komentar, kritik, saran atau apresiasi akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.

**.**

_**~ FARIACCHI – APRIL 2010 ~**_


End file.
